


King's wish

by Writer47



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer47/pseuds/Writer47





	King's wish

"His Grace Stannis summoned you" Dolorous Edd informed him. Stannis Baratheon had been the only King to answer the Night's Watch request for help, and had helped them win the battle against the wildlings. The Night's Watch took no part in the politics of the Seven Kingdoms, but it was hard to not be influenced.  
"I will meet him when I'm done eating" Jon told him.  
He didn't know what to expect from their meeting. The election had been in the previous day, and Stannis still hadn't talked with the New Lord Commander. Jon already new Stannis, and the precautions he needed to take with him.  
Edd brought him his food, and afterwards he went to meet the King-in-the-Wall.  
Jon still hadn't settled with the command. He hadn't wished to be Lord Commander, although it was better than dealing with Janos Slynt.  
When he got to the King's chambers, at the King's Tower, the King was alone, wich was odd. Normally, he would be accompanied by the Lady Melisandre, or his squire, the Hand's son, but not this time.  
He was leaning over a table, looking at some papers. Jon kneeled.  
"Your Grace. You sent for me?"  
The King looked up from the papers to him "I sent for the New Lord Commander. If that's you, Snow, then yes, I sent for you"  
He had met Stannis after the fight, when he offered him Winterfell, the North, and the name Stark. He was a stubborn man, who always had what he wanted.  
"So tell me" he said "How did a bastard called turn-cloak win the election?"  
Jon still did not know "The support from loyal men, Your Grace"  
"Aye, I suppose that's needed" he said, standing up straight "So you won't be taking the offer I gave you?"  
"I'm afraid not, Your Grace. I shall now serve as the Commander until my last day"  
The King didn't seem pleased.  
"It's a pity" he said. Then the look on his face changed "Come here, Lord Snow"  
And so Jon did. The King's eyes were stuck on him, blue perols following his every move. His beard was unshaven, and grey like his hair. But what caused his attention was something the table had covered. Below, Stannis Baratheon was rock hard. He did his best to ignore it.  
"Kneel" Stannis said. Jon hesitated. But then Stannis gave him a sharp look, and so he obeyed. The sight of Jon's head near his cock seemed to excite the Stannis, and his erection got bigger, standing two inches away from Jon's face "The first time we spoke, you told me of a girl you were with"  
"Her name was Ygritte" kneeling like this and thinking of her reminded Jon of the time in the cave, where he had kneeled before her and kissed her maiden's secret. He hoped this was different.  
"So she was the only person you have ever been with?" _person_  Jon thought _He said person._  
"Yes, Your Grace" Jon had never payed much attention to girls. Ygritte had been special. He always found himself thinking of other men, like Theon Greyjoy and his own half-brother Robb, but those thoughts had stayed in his head. It was true that being around so many men all the time gave him wishes, and he had even dreamt of his friend Grenn, but he never thought too much about it. Now, kneeling before a King with his cock inches from his face, that was all he could think of.  
"Well that's about to change" Stannis said. With this, he lowered his breeches and underwear, and let his hard cock out. Jon couldn't help but look at it. He had seen other cocks before, but never like this. Never this hard.  
But he liked it. The King's cock stood just in front of his mouth, and he had an urge to put it in. Instead, he spoke.  
"Your Grace, I-" one of Stannis' finger came to his mouth, to shut him up.  
"Consider this a small pay for my help" he said "And also, as the King, I must impose my authority. This way, you and I know both know who really rules"  
And without any further warning, he shoved his cock into Jon's mouth.  
Stannis wasn't an ugly man, and Jon couldn't deny having thought of him too, but he was his King. Another man. This was not right. Yet he sucked all the same, and found pleasure in it.  
Jon ran his mouth up and down Stannis' length, licking and kissing it. Then, the King put his hands on his head, and shoved him in. Now his whole manhood was in, though Jon struggled to suck it, having difficulty breathing.  
Stannis kept pushing his cock in and out, in and out, trowing his head back and moaning in pleasure. When he finally stopped and took his cock out, Jon was dizy, and his mouth and Stannis' member were all wet. Yet there was no seed.  
"This should do it" the King said, and suddently, he picked Jon up and put him on top of the table, starting to take of his breeches.  
Jon was also hard now, and for a while he though Stannis would do the same to him, but when his underwear came down, he understood.  
The King put a finger up his hole, making him moan out of pain and pleasure. Then, he took it out and spat on his hand. Now there were two fingers inside Jon, and then three. Jon was loving it, and Stannis was smiling.  
Then, the fingers were gone, but he felt something else rubbing agaisnt his entrance. The King's cock.  
Stannis went in easily, thanks to his fingers and Jon's saliva, yet it hurt all the same. He was all in, and then all out, and Jon had his arms around him, huging him and moaning into his hear. Stannis seemed to like that. Sometime during all of it, he had taken off the rest of his clothes, and now they were rubbing their chests together, and Jon's cock felt so good against their skins. Stannis went faster, and faster, and he was hitting a special place inside him, giving him extreme pleasure. Jon knew his ass would hurt all week or maybe all month, but he loved it.  
His hips were pressing against Jon's. The room was filled of the sounds of moans and their bodies pressing together.  
Jon wouldn't last long, and he knew Stannis wouldn't either. He kissed his neck and bit his hear, feeling his King inside him, and its was so good, so right, so perfect.  
Stannis came inside him, his seed filling Jon's ass. Jon came too, on his and Stannis' chests. Stannis kept going in and out, slower now. Then he got off him, and backed out so Jon could get off the table. "You will speak of this to no one" the King said. With his cock still hard, and cum dripping from it, all Jon wanted to do was lick it off. Yet instead he noded while dressing himself, and went to the door "We can do this again, if you'd like" Stannis said. Jon smiled "Yes Your Grace, I would like it. It would please me very much" If it had been hard not to be influenced by Stannis, it would now be impossible.


End file.
